officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The victor wears a bloody crown. .:Hunger Games roleplay:./@comment-99.244.161.132-20120510204122
A noise came from the west, a few feet away. Yule whirled around. I rolled my eyes. "You are so paranoid, Yule. What do you keep looking at the forest for?" His eyes darted around, avoiding mine, completely distracted. "It's nothing, really." "Tell yourself that then." I muttered, perturbed. Of course, Yule's elfin ears could pick up my sarcasm. He glared at me, with his stormy grey eyes, and for a brief second, I swore I saw lightning in them. "Remind me why I promised not to kill you?" he asked, equally put-off. I countered with a grim look. "Cuz I saved both are freakin' sorry backends from gettin' whupped by those careers. And if anyone is killing any one, it'll be me." He grinned, joking again. "Whatever." he said, turning. "Now c'mon, let's get to this Cornucopia. My stomach can't wait much longer." He was trying to distract me from what he was realy thinking and I knew it. But I didn't bring up the subject again. ... Thaluia stiffened. Footsteps "Someone's coming."she whispered, holding a finger to her lips. Friend or foe? Most likely the latter. There were no real friends in the Hunger Games. Only tools, to achieve victory. Tools easily disposed of. But if it was a foe, as was likely, she would be ready. Her hand flew to her knife. Who of the remaining tributes approached them? ... Leaves crunched underfoot. The fox surveyed the clearing. The careers were asleep, as was the boy in the tree. She would probably kill them soon. It could be quick and painless. But what would the fun be in that? She wanted to win, yes, but would it be the same if she didn't kill her mortal enemies slowly and painfully? No, she'd let them live. For now at least. She'd devise a fitting end for all of them. Instead, she would simply be a bothersome wasp, an inconvience. A bump in their otherwise smooth road. She was low on food, so she took a few more slices of bread from their carelessly piled packs. She then took a pair of throwing knives. Those fit her stealth more. She was about to leave, when a twig cracked behind her. The fox looked up, lantern light shining on her pale face, playing in her blonde hair. A girl stood a few metres back. "Hi." she said, an undertone of mischief in her voice. The fox was in no mood for a fight right now. She crept back a few paces, still watching the girl. She advanced a step, her spear glinting in the dim light. "It's Nutmeg, right? District Seven?" She didn't speak. She simply continued backwards, moving to escape. "Y'know, I really want to go home. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But it's for the good of a little girl. I have a family you know. They want me home. I'm sorry, but I have to kill you know." Nutmeg rolled her eyes. It was her angle to play over dramatic antagonist. This girl was stealing her thundr.. "As do I, Saggataria of District Ten....I Bwill kill you as welll, but not today. Should you live long enough for us to meet again, I bid you Adieu." She had what she needed. She could leave now. Saggataria motioned to swing with her weapon, but there was nothing but empty air. "Fudge." Nutmeg was gone, again.